Jealousy 1
by gypsy555
Summary: When an under-aged girl pops into the Winchester's life, they compete for her love. Who will win?Read to find out!Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story about an underaged girl popping into the Winchesters' life. I have really enjoyed writing these and really don't mind if nobody reads them. I just love to write about the boys!But feel free to leave a review! Rated M for Mature for later content.**_

_**I Don't own the Winchester boys, but would LOVE to!**_

"Those were some damn good burgers, Sam." Dean burped out. Sam agreed, they were good, but he had other things to worry about. The Winchester boys had settled in a three bed-roomed apartment in some small town in Mississippi. And they had no way of paying rent this month.

_I wished we had parked_ _closer_ Sam thought. He was tired and just wanted to go home and peacefully be whisked away into some deep slumber. Their new apartment was perfect for the two of them, a little more room than they needed, but still cozy._God, I can't walk any further. Dean is just gonna have to pick me up here._

"Hey Dean, can you-" But he was cut off by noises he knew **way** too well. He heard clashing, metal against metal scraping, and….A voice. He knew what he was hearing wasn't true-but it was. "Come on you evil bastards!Is that all you got? Surprised you ain't in Perg yet!" It was a little _girl._ Little gruff for one, but all the same. "Come on Sammy!Wake the hell up!" Dean shook Sam out of his thoughts and was off in an instant into the alley that was the source of the as soon as Sam dashed into the alley, he wished he hadn't. Because it would change all three of their lives.

It was the first time he saw her- With her gorgeous long, curly, brown hair. He was right about her age, sixteen or so, and she was beautiful. God, was she beautiful. Even with blood spattered all on her face, clothes, and dagger. She was the one single most perfect existence on the whole planet.

Dean was first on the scene. He grabbed the pistol that he kept in his jacket pocket and shot the leviathan in the head to stun it. He then went and grabbed her knife (Out of her hand, which Sam thought to be quite rude..But considering their situation it would probably slide.) and sliced through its head with ease.

"Hey, get your own damn levi, this ones mine!And gimme my knife!" She spoke with a thick, smooth southern accent. It fit her though with her tanned skin (That he could tell in the was around 11:30 or so..) "Sorry, I should be more Polite. Hi, my name is India. Yours?"

"Dean and Sam Winchester. You're welcome _sweetheart_." Dean said sarcastically. Sam knew he was too, smitten by the young hunter.

"Well, Sam, do you talk?" She glanced over at him.

"U-uh…Yeah a little.." He managed a smirk_. Dammit! I'm retarded! And she probably thinks that too!_ He thought. But wow…India. That was the perfect name for her. Gentle sounding, but fierce.

"Hah, me too. Anyway I should be going. I gotta see about this." She looked down at her wounds. Sam didn't notice them at first, but they were bad. She had an arrow sticking out of her right forearm and a massive gash on her left thigh. He was surprised that she wasn't crying from the pain. Because he knows he would have been.

"There's no way you can survive from those if they get infected. You need to come with us and we'll fix you up. C'mon."

"Whoa, slow your roll, there pal. I just met y'all and you want me to go home with you? I don't think so." She obviously was careful of who she trusted. But there was no way she wasn't going home with them.

"You can trust us," Sam finally spoke up," I mean we're obviously hunters, too. And we….'ya know….Gotta stick together. We parked just up the road a 'bit and Dean can pick us up here.' Sam was still exhausted and was glad he had an excuse not to walk all the way to the car.

"Dammit…," She whispered under her breath. "Fine. But hurry, the adrenaline is starting to wear off and this hurts like hell." She was bleeding badly now from her thigh gash and needed attention.

"' back in a sec." Dean said as he started jogging off. _Wow. He must _really_ like her if he's_ jogging_._ Sam gestured to the stoop right behind India. She needed to get off her leg. And Sam just wanted to get off his.

"Alright, I guess you wanna know 'bout me before I get into your car, huh? Okay. I'm India, as previously stated, I'm fourteen and I'm a hunter."

" 're _fourteen_? I thought you were like…Sixteen." Sam suddenly got discouraged. _She's way too young. That's illegal. Wait, why does that matter? Most of the things Dean and I do are illegal anyway. Maybe this could work…._

"Yeah, I know. I get that a lot. Well, used too. I don't talk to many folks nowadays. 'Ya know being a hunter in all."

" How long? I mean being a hunter?I mean dammit…How. Long. Have. You. Been. A. Hunter.?" Sam fumbled over his words. He couldn't help it. And besides, being so close to her wasn't helping. He felt his manhood growing inside his jeans. Dean needed to hurry up.

"Well. Let's see…Since I was eight. So it's just been six years of my life. No bigs." She said almost happy with her achievement. But Sam knew she couldn't be happy with that. She had given up her childhood much sooner than he did and that made him angry. She was just a kid. She deserved being able to go out with her friends, going to movies with boyfriends, she deserved just being.. Un-responsible for her life or countless others.

"I'm sorry. What started it? I mean your career? Mine started with my mother's and girlfriend's death."

" Whoa.I'm sorry. My Mom, Dad, and little Brother and Sister. But I still have a Big brother who's out .." She said this all so sincerely that it made Sam's Heart drop. She should have never had to go through that. But there was nothing anybody could do to fix that..He was just about to ask her about her brother's whereabouts when Dean pulled up

"Get in, Pussys. Oh, I mean bitches. Dammit! Y'all just get in." Dean stammered.

"Classy 'Ole Dean for 'ya." Sam and India laughed.

"Nice ones, Dean!" India yelled after him. She was already fitting in with the brothers.

"Bitches sit in the back." Dean joked. Not very funny, but none of his jokes were, but all the same they were jokes.

"Than why are you driving?" India joked back.

"Damn. You have better comebacks than Sammy Boy. Don't she Sam?"

"A hell of a lot better than yours, anyway!" Sam got in the back with India to help to slow the bleeding. It didn't look good, but still manageable. _Shit, shit, shit. Please don't get a boner while helping her with her wounds. That's just gross and she'll probably think I'm into weird shit. Don't Get a boner. Shit, shit, shit!_

Finally they arrived at their apartment building. Luckily, it was pretty late so no one saw them carry India inside. She'd passed out from pain in the car. Dean was going to be pissed about the blood on the seats.

They put her on Sam's bed. Which didn't do anything for Sam's erection. Just thinking of her on his bed made him twitch. She would be fine in the morning, just sore. Sam patched up her gash on her upper thigh (He managed to hide his massive boner under his jacket) which required her to pull up her already really short shorts.

"Sammy, take a break. I'll watch her. Really, go wash up. You're a bloody mess." Dean insisted. But Sam knew he just wanted to be alone with her. Which was _not_ going to happen.

"No, I'm fine. I wanna stay and watch her. Go make breakfast 'cause you know she's gonna be hungry."

"Fine." Dean pouted out of Sam's bedroom. She awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, and knowing Dean, they were burnt.

""Morning, sunshine. How 'ya feeling?" Sam looked worried, and he was. He didn't want her in any pain.

"Fine. Is that bacon?" She nearly jumped out of bed. _Damn! She's tough. She must be one hell of a hunter. Oh my god. Her ass is perfectly rounded- Stop! She is under aged! I can't think about her like that._ But he could already feel his friend below his belt start to rise.

"Oh my gosh, I am starving! There's the bacon." She grabbed a couple of pieces of _burnt_ bacon.

" Hold on there little miss greedy pants. There's got to be enough for everyone.' He joked.

"I ain't no ''Lil miss nothin'. I'm just hungry." She said with a little attitude.

Sam finally joined the two in the kitchen. "India, when's the last time you've eaten?" Sam asked, concerned.

"What's today? Saturday?Um…Four days." She answered, straight faced.

"Okay, you can have all the bacon." Dean said as he scooped the remaining pieces onto her plate.

Sam and Dean watched her as she ate, shoveling food into her mouth but without looking unladylike. Which was weird to the two of them because she didn't seem like one to have excellent table manners, but she did._ She is even perfect when she eats._ He let his mind wander._ Her lips- perfect. Her hair- perfect. Her face- indescribable. If only Dean would leave. I could seduce her into….._And he went full on erect.

"Hey Sam, What do you think-" Then she looked down. And looked away, embarrassed.

"Sammy, looks like you got a visitor. Might wanna go take care of that." Dean chuckled. Sam's face turned bright red as he rushed away.

"Um..Yea. Excuse me." He ran to the bathroom and ran his hand down his stomach. He couldn't help it. There was just something about her. He slipped his hand into his pants and stroked what Dean called his "visitor". He flopped his cock out and started jerking himself. He started at the base and slowly jerked it upward. He thought about her the whole time, with her gorgeous bedhead hair and her perfect ass. He gained speed when he thought of her in his bed, only this time-with him. He came and cleaned himself up and then went to his room to deal with the embarrassment.

But she was sitting on his bed when he arrived in his room. She patted the spot next to her for him to sit down and talk.

"You okay?" She asked. She looked concerned for Sam's well being even though he had just jacked off to her.

"Yeah, I am so sorry about that. It didn't mean anything-" She interrupted.

"It doesn't matter. Dean and I got into a….argument." She said sheepishly.

"What? About what?" He sounded angry. If Dean did anything to hurt her he would kill him.

"He was making fun of you and stuff. I guess trying to impress me. He was calling you 'Sexy Sammy' and 'Horny Hound". He sounded like he was in middle school. So I yelled at him and called him a Dick..So I guess you could say we are the bestest of friends now." She tattled to Sam. _What? She stood up for me? I can't believe this..She cares!No, stupid, don't be crazy. There's no way she'd like me._

"Thanks for standing up for me. Sorry that happned."

"Its fine." She leaned over and kissed Sam gently on the cheek and then lied back on the bed. "I'm exhausted. If y'all don't have a case or anything I can help on, I guess I'll take a it fine I crash here?" She asked Sam. He couldn't have been more excited. She had just kissed him. Okay, not on the lips, but still. There was chemistry between them.

"Yeah, actually I'm pretty burnt out myself. Care if I join you?" Sam asked and as soon as he did, he wished he hadn't.

"Sure, it's your bed after all." And they slept together. "Those were some damn good burgers, Sam." Dean burped out. Sam agreed, they were good, but he had other things to worry about. The Winchester boys had settled in a three bed-roomed apartment on the more quiet side of town. And they had no way of paying rent this month.

_I wished we had parked_ _closer_ Sam thought. He was tired and just wanted to go home and peacefully be whisked away into some deep slumber. Their new apartment was perfect for the two of them, a little more room than they needed, but still cozy._God, I can't walk any further. Dean is just gonna have to pick me up here._

"Hey Dean, can you-" But he was cut off by noises he knew **way** too well. He heard clashing, metal against metal scraping, and….A voice. He knew what he was hearing wasn't true-but it was. "Come on you evil bastards!Is that all you got? Surprised you ain't in Perg yet!" It was a little _girl._ Little gruff for one, but all the same. "Come on Sammy!Wake the hell up!" Dean shook Sam out of his thoughts and was off in an instant into the alley that was the source of the as soon as Sam dashed into the alley, he wished he hadn't. Because it would change all three of their lives.

It was the first time he saw her- With her gorgeous long, curly, brown hair. He was right about her age, sixteen or so, and she was beautiful. God, was she beautiful. Even with blood spattered all on her face, clothes, and dagger. She was the one single most perfect existence on the whole planet.

Dean was first on the scene. He grabbed the pistol that he kept in his jacket pocket and shot the leviathan in the head to stun it. He then went and grabbed her knife (Out of her hand, which Sam thought to be quite rude..But considering their situation it would probably slide.) and sliced through its head with ease.

"Hey, get your own damn levi, this ones mine!And gimme my knife!" She spoke with a thick, smooth southern accent. It fit her though with her tanned skin (That he could tell in the was around 11:30 or so..) "Sorry, I should be more Polite. Hi, my name is India. Yours?"

"Dean and Sam Winchester. You're welcome _sweetheart_." Dean said sarcastically. Sam knew he was too, smitten by the young hunter.

"Well, Sam, do you talk?" She glanced over at him.

"U-uh…Yeah a little.." He managed a smirk_. Dammit! I'm retarded! And she probably thinks that too!_ He thought. But wow…India. That was the perfect name for her. Gentle sounding, but fierce.

"Hah, me too. Anyway I should be going. I gotta see about this." She looked down at her wounds. Sam didn't notice them at first, but they were bad. She had an arrow sticking out of her right forearm and a massive gash on her left thigh. He was surprised that she wasn't crying from the pain. Because he knows he would have been.

"There's no way you can survive from those if they get infected. You need to come with us and we'll fix you up. C'mon."

"Whoa, slow your roll, there pal. I just met y'all and you want me to go home with you? I don't think so." She obviously was careful of who she trusted. But there was no way she wasn't going home with them.

"You can trust us," Sam finally spoke up," I mean we're obviously hunters, too. And we….'ya know….Gotta stick together. We parked just up the road a 'bit and Dean can pick us up here.' Sam was still exhausted and was glad he had an excuse not to walk all the way to the car.

"Dammit…," She whispered under her breath. "Fine. But hurry, the adrenaline is starting to wear off and this hurts like hell." She was bleeding badly now from her thigh gash and needed attention.

"' back in a sec." Dean said as he started jogging off. _Wow. He must _really_ like her if he's_ jogging_._ Sam gestured to the stoop right behind India. She needed to get off her leg. And Sam just wanted to get off his.

"Alright, I guess you wanna know 'bout me before I get into your car, huh? Okay. I'm India, as previously stated, I'm fourteen and I'm a hunter."

" 're _fourteen_? I thought you were like…Sixteen." Sam suddenly got discouraged. _She's way too young. That's illegal. Wait, why does that matter? Most of the things Dean and I do are illegal anyway. Maybe this could work…._

"Yeah, I know. I get that a lot. Well, used too. I don't talk to many folks nowadays. 'Ya know being a hunter in all."

" How long? I mean being a hunter?I mean dammit…How. Long. Have. You. Been. A. Hunter.?" Sam fumbled over his words. He couldn't help it. And besides, being so close to her wasn't helping. He felt his manhood growing inside his jeans. Dean needed to hurry up.

"Well. Let's see…Since I was eight. So it's just been six years of my life. No bigs." She said almost happy with her achievement. But Sam knew she couldn't be happy with that. She had given up her childhood much sooner than he did and that made him angry. She was just a kid. She deserved being able to go out with her friends, going to movies with boyfriends, she deserved just being.. Un-responsible for her life or countless others.

"I'm sorry. What started it? I mean your career? Mine started with my mother's and girlfriend's death."

" Whoa.I'm sorry. My Mom, Dad, and little Brother and Sister. But I still have a Big brother who's out .." She said this all so sincerely that it made Sam's Heart drop. She should have never had to go through that. But there was nothing anybody could do to fix that..He was just about to ask her about her brother's whereabouts when Dean pulled up

"Get in, Pussys. Oh, I mean bitches. Dammit! Y'all just get in." Dean stammered.

"Classy 'Ole Dean for 'ya." Sam and India laughed.

"Nice ones, Dean!" India yelled after him. She was already fitting in with the brothers.

"Bitches sit in the back." Dean joked. Not very funny, but none of his jokes were, but all the same they were jokes.

"Than why are you driving?" India joked back.

"Damn. You have better comebacks than Sammy Boy. Don't she Sam?"

"A hell of a lot better than yours, anyway!" Sam got in the back with India to help to slow the bleeding. It didn't look good, but still manageable. _Shit, shit, shit. Please don't get a boner while helping her with her wounds. That's just gross and she'll probably think I'm into weird shit. Don't Get a boner. Shit, shit, shit!_

Finally they arrived at their apartment building. Luckily, it was pretty late so no one saw them carry India inside. She'd passed out from pain in the car. Dean was going to be pissed about the blood on the seats.

They put her on Sam's bed. Which didn't do anything for Sam's erection. Just thinking of her on his bed made him twitch. She would be fine in the morning, just sore. Sam patched up her gash on her upper thigh (He managed to hide his massive boner under his jacket) which required her to pull up her already really short shorts.

"Sammy, take a break. I'll watch her. Really, go wash up. You're a bloody mess." Dean insisted. But Sam knew he just wanted to be alone with her. Which was _not_ going to happen.

"No, I'm fine. I wanna stay and watch her. Go make breakfast 'cause you know she's gonna be hungry."

"Fine." Dean pouted out of Sam's bedroom. She awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, and knowing Dean, they were burnt.

""Morning, sunshine. How 'ya feeling?" Sam looked worried, and he was. He didn't want her in any pain.

"Fine. Is that bacon?" She nearly jumped out of bed. _Damn! She's tough. She must be one hell of a hunter. Oh my god. Her ass is perfectly rounded- Stop! She is under aged! I can't think about her like that._ But he could already feel his friend below his belt start to rise.

"Oh my gosh, I am starving! There's the bacon." She grabbed a couple of pieces of _burnt_ bacon.

" Hold on there little miss greedy pants. There's got to be enough for everyone.' He joked.

"I ain't no ''Lil miss nothin'. I'm just hungry." She said with a little attitude.

Sam finally joined the two in the kitchen. "India, when's the last time you've eaten?" Sam asked, concerned.

"What's today? Saturday?Um…Four days." She answered, straight faced.

"Okay, you can have all the bacon." Dean said as he scooped the remaining pieces onto her plate.

Sam and Dean watched her as she ate, shoveling food into her mouth but without looking unladylike. Which was weird to the two of them because she didn't seem like one to have excellent table manners, but she did._ She is even perfect when she eats._ He let his mind wander._ Her lips- perfect. Her hair- perfect. Her face- indescribable. If only Dean would leave. I could seduce her into….._And he went full on erect.

"Hey Sam, What do you think-" Then she looked down. And looked away, embarrassed.

"Sammy, looks like you got a visitor. Might wanna go take care of that." Dean chuckled. Sam's face turned bright red as he rushed away.

"Um..Yea. Excuse me." He ran to the bathroom and ran his hand down his stomach. He couldn't help it. There was just something about her. He slipped his hand into his pants and stroked what Dean called his "visitor". He flopped his cock out and started jerking himself. He started at the base and slowly jerked it upward. He thought about her the whole time, with her gorgeous bedhead hair and her perfect ass. He gained speed when he thought of her in his bed, only this time-with him. He came and cleaned himself up and then went to his room to deal with the embarrassment.

But she was sitting on his bed when he arrived in his room. She patted the spot next to her for him to sit down and talk.

"You okay?" She asked. She looked concerned for Sam's well being even though he had just jacked off to her.

"Yeah, I am so sorry about that. It didn't mean anything-" She interrupted.

"It doesn't matter. Dean and I got into a….argument." She said sheepishly.

"What? About what?" He sounded angry. If Dean did anything to hurt her he would kill him.

"He was making fun of you and stuff. I guess trying to impress me. He was calling you 'Sexy Sammy' and 'Horny Hound". He sounded like he was in middle school. So I yelled at him and called him a Dick..So I guess you could say we are the bestest of friends now." She tattled to Sam. _What? She stood up for me? I can't believe this..She cares!No, stupid, don't be crazy. There's no way she'd like me._

"Thanks for standing up for me. Sorry that happned."

"Its fine." She leaned over and kissed Sam gently on the cheek and then lied back on the bed. "I'm exhausted. If y'all don't have a case or anything I can help on, I guess I'll take a it fine I crash here?" She asked Sam. He couldn't have been more excited. She had just kissed him. Okay, not on the lips, but still. There was chemistry between them.

"Yeah, actually I'm pretty burnt out myself. Care if I join you?" Sam asked and as soon as he did, he wished he hadn't.

"Sure, it's your bed after all." And they slept together.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter TWO!I love writing, granted I'm not very good, but still!Feel free to leave a review and I'll keep writing (and improving!) Don't own them , but want them**!

Sam woke up with his arm around India's waist. Without thinking, he ripped his arm away from his company's waist, waking her.

"Whoa, shit. Sorry." He blurted outloud.

"What...Oh it's k..What time is it?"

"Uhmm..," He learned over and peered at the alarm clock placed strategically on the nightstand to where it wouldn't bother Sam when he slept." Nine thirty four."

"Crap!I was gonna make breakfeast for y'all!" India said, disappointed in herself.

"You don't have to do that, India. We're going to take care of you now." he meant it, too. He could feel himself developing real feelings for her. She hadn't spent a full day under the care of the Winchesters and she was already offering to make meals for them.

"But I want to." She pouted. "I'm gonna pull my weight while I'm here.I can't just freeload off y'all. I'm gonna prove my worth." Sam could tell she was more old fashioned. That she was someone of her word and proved a little too much for Sam, and he felt his boxers stretch.

'Hey..Um, I need to go to the bathroom...To um..Take a leak..I'll be right back." I stuttered as he jumped off the bed into the bathroom.

"You're a real charmer, huh?" She called after him.

"Hey, morning sleeping beauties!" Dean greeted Sam and India.

"As to you, beast." India Jested.

"Nice one!" Sam really like her now. Poking fun at his brother nearly sealed the deal on this. 'No!She is WAY to young for me. And she deserves someone WAY better. She's so down to earth, sweet, funny, gorgeous...NO!'

"Y'all got any leads for today?" India asked.

"Uh yea actually. But I don't think you're fit for any hunts just yet. Your leg is still pretty busted." Dean informed her.

"I'm fine! It's nothing, really. I've had plenty way worse." India tried to convince the Sam had no doubts about that. She was probably more experienced than the both of the still, she wasn't in any condition to fight whatever it was for today.

"I have no doubt about that. But you should just rest up to you don't make it any worse." Sam tried to convince her. And those few semesters at Standford studying law really helped. She was hard-headed. She argued until she was practically told 'No'.

"Fine. I'll stay here. This time. But next time, I'm going!" India stated. 'God, she is beautiful. She's jacked up and she still wants to hunt. She is incredible.'"Can I go take a shower? I reek."

"Wow, real lady like." Dean poked.

"Not as much as you!" India said without hesitation.

"Sure, go ahead. Got any clothes?" Sam asked, being the only one acting his own age, as usual.

"Oh, man. I didn't think about that." India looked down as if she was a kid told 'no' to candy at the store. Sam couldn't stand seeing her like that. He knew she wasn't really, too terribly upset, just kinda disappointed.

"No problem, you can wear something of mine." Dean offered. ' I know he just didn't do that. He is way too old for her!Not that I'm any better...' Sam thought, pissed off.

"Thanks!" She cheered up. She and Dean headed to his room to fetch an over sized t-shirt and she jumped into the came back to join Sam and they heard the noise of the water hitting the shower floor.

"What the hell was that?" Sam prodded Dean.

'What?Me being nice to our guest? Call it 'southern hospitality'." Dean just dusted it off, but Sam was furious.

"Dude!I have-" But he stopped. He couldn't let Dean know, could he? Sam doesn't even know himself so he thought he'd leave it alone.

"You have...what?Feelings for her?" Sam cringed as Dean spoke. " Well guess what, that's illegal. So get over it and have a beer." Dean secretly hated himself for saying that since ,after all, he did, too.

"You know, man-" Sam started but was cut off. He heard singing coming from the direction of the bathroom, they both did. A beautiful, smooth, calming voice leaked from the shower and nearly made Sam forget what he was arguing with Dean about. She sang a sweet Irish folk song that he recognized. 'Holy shit. It's the song Mom used to sing.' It was the only thing Sam remembered of his Mother. And the song was very near and dear to his heart and to hear India sing it was gut-wrenching.

'I've spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all'

Sam looked over at Dean. He saw his glazed eyes and knew not to speak. They walked over to the door of the bathroom to hear better. ' God, she's the best singer I've ever heard!Beautiful, funny, AND talented' Sam thought to himself but quickly shut himself down. Before he knew it the door had opened and a freaked out India stood in place of it.

"What the hell are y'all doing?" India looked horrified. Dean stumbled over his words when trying to tell her exactly what they were doing.

"We..were...just..uhmm..ummm...Sammy?"

"We heard you singing a song our mother used to sing to us is all. Come on Dean." Sam said as cool headed as he muster. That Metallica shirt that hung down her shoulder revealing a black bra was almost too much for him to bear, as he drug Dean back to the kitchen.

"Are you sure i can't come" India pleaded. " I'm better, especially after a shower. I can run with the best of them, and this is a PERFECT time to show y'all what I got!PLEASSSEEE!" Sam chuckled as he tried not to take her statement inappropriately.

"Yes, I'm sure. You'll have plenty of time to prove yourself!" Sam told her.

"Just a week, though." India looked down again. Sam wished she'd stop doing didn't know what she meant by that and it confused him and even scared him a little.

"What?What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I thought the agreement was that I just stayed for a week, 'til I got better?" She asked in return.

"No..You stay as long as you want. We enjoy your company a lot. So far.." Sam teased and she playfully punched him back."Ow! See, you already proved yourself!That hurt!" Sam poked a little further.

"Oh, no it did not!" India suddenly seemed really happy that she'd found a place that she could call home. The feeling was almost a surge of emotions all at once. Happiness, Joy, Love, and still...Loneliness. She missed her family, even after after all this time. She wondered where her brother was and hoped he was alright.

"Okay, we gotta go now. This case is just up the road a-ways and shouldn't take too long. Here's our numbers, just call if you need anything. See 'ya." he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. And he regretted it as soon as he lifted his lips from her soft, plush, curly hair. Man, did that send shivers down his spine. And hers. India knew she had a developing crush on Sam. he was so mature and sensible. And sexy. And WAY too old for She knew it was silly for her to feel that way.

"See 'ya kiddo." Dean hollered down the hall as they both walked out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Sam and India admit feels for each other in this one! I didn't wan to rush it...But I did anyway! I just couldn't wait any longer! This ones short though. Review please and favorite! Don't own them but I want them!**

The hunt was successful in terms of tracking and killing the monster, but all Sam could think about was her.

"Man, I can't believe I've stayed this long." India admitted." I thought I was gonna be out of here before the week was over. Six months ago." It had been a long time since that night in the alley. And Sam and Dean had been at each others' neck the whole time fighting over India. They argued in private, never in her presence, and so where she could't hear. Dean wanted India just as much as Sam did, but Sam knew he was the better fit. It just made so much more since that way! Sam was younger than Dean, more sensitive, and loving. And he could probably help her deal with whatever girls need help dealing with. But Dean was older, more experienced in life, and would be able to protect her a little better. Sam never gave Dean the satisfaction of knowing he was the better hunter, well fighter that is, because he knew it would go right to his head.

They stood in the kitchen, the three of them. This had become the place where they talked, and ate together. India was such a down to earth girl, being raised with a family who had to do without. Both of her parents were school teachers and didn't exactly rake in the money. And having four other mouths to feed didn't help. She was sweet, kind, caring, and had bigger thoughts than herself. She revealed her deepest, darkest secrets to the boys and how she had stayed in an orphanage for a week when she had caught a bad case of pneumonia. The brothers had both fallen head-over-heels for her.

"You look cute today, India." Dean flirted." Lovin' the tank-top" He smirked.

"Oh, this ole thang? Please, I just rolled outta bed." And she flirted right back, unknowingly of course. Sam excused himself from the conversation before things got...awkward.

'God, what am I doing?! Deans pretty much got her wrapped around his finger. I need to step up my game.' Sam thought to himself.

India hated that Sam left the kitchen. He was such a joy to be around. He was smart, funny, and sweet. And he was handsome, not that Dean wasn't. Although the older Winchester had the bad-boy charm, Sam had the sexy-sweet look about him. He was always the one to comfort her when she cried, always the one to cheer her up when she was sad.

" ..India?" Dean shook her from her daydreams of Sam.

"Yeah?"

'I was talking to you. Get your head out of the clouds, kid." Dean said.

"Can you please stop calling me 'kid'? I think I've proved myself to be more mature than that. I mean I killed those Leviathans in single fluid motion!" And she had. A few days previous, she had gone on a hunt with the boys and killed two leviathan in on swipe with a sword.

"Aight, kid." Dean teased. About then Sam walked back into the Dean left, obviously angry.

"What's up with him?" India asked.

"Nothing, we got into a little bit of an argument earlier and he's still pissed." Sam admitted.

"Well he needs to get his panties of of a wad and deal with it." India joked.

"Hah, yeah. Hey I got a few bucks left over and was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or something? I know you probably haven't gone in a while and i haven't either. And we could, 'ya know, hang out and stuff. I mean if you want to. But if you don't that's fine too-" Sam rambled on and on.

"Of course I'll go!I haven't been to a theatre in years..Since I was seven." India was thrilled at his ran off into their room to get ready. They still shared a room, but since India's first night, they had gotten a cot. She had refused to let Sam take it and let her use his bed. She really didn't feel comfortable taking his bed.

It was around 9:30 pm when she was finally ready to go. She stepped out of the bedroom, and wow. She had fixed her hair, put on the nicest outfit she owned ( a t-shirt and jeans, but still.) and she was stunning. Dean nearly pulled a gun out on her before he realized who it was.

"Damn. Talk about a diamond in the rough. You look really cute, India." Dean said, Making her blush.

"Thanks, I guess." India said. She looked uncomfortable receiving complements, real complements. But she walked over to Sam and they headed for the door.

They were in the Impala now going for the theatre. India was going to let Sam pick the movie, knowing she would enjoy whatever he chose. It had surprised her when he asked to go to the movies. She wasn't exactly sure if it was a date or not.

' Of course it isn't a date, retard! Why in the WORLD would he be interested in me? He is twenty- four, after all. Dean was right. Get your head out of the clouds!"

They arrived and Sam opened the door for her, like the gentleman he was.

"Well, thank you! So hard to find gentlemen these days." India joked. She was hilarious but when he told her that, she denied it.

"You're welcome, 'mlady." Sam joked in return. 'God that was the worst thing I could've said! You got to work on your material when you get home, Sammy.' He thought to himself.

They arrived and bought the tickets separately, so not to raise suspicion. Sam chose to see some horror film , knowing that India would most likely get scared and need to shield her eyes on his chest. He nearly got a visit from his friend downstairs thinking about that. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He could hardly control himself just looking at her! But he convinced himself that this could only end well; India finding out his feelings for her and maybe she would feel the was always a glass half-full kind of guy.

They sat in the back left because no one would see them there. India chose the seating, and that sent Sam a little hope that she intended to do more than just watching them film.

Halfway through, there was a sex scene, and Sam knew that this was his time to shine. He was going to make a move on India. They were in the dark, so maybe no one could tell that there was any age difference. She did look old for her age, so that helped.

India faced Sam and was laughing at the horribly graphic scene. Sam placed his hand on her right cheek. She stopped laughing and looked him dead in the eyes. But that didn't stop Sam, he smiled and leaned forwards and she leaned to him and their lips met and massaged each others' for a short while, only to return. She was a surprisingly good kisser. Although amazing and superb would be a better fit

"I don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Sam gasped for air.

"Really? I had no clue." India smiled and headed back for more.

It was a a passionate kiss, but they cut it short when they decided that the movie sucked, and they would just drive around for the rest of their night out.

They walked back to the car, hand in hand (because no one was around) and drove off. Sam had a plan that he used back in highschool; he was gonna drive to some parkinglot and he and India would talk or even kiss. He kept in mind her age and what she had been through. She was probably a lot more damaged than what she led on. He didn't want to break her heart and just add the fuel to the fire that was India's heart.

They arrived in an empty Kohl's parking lot and India knew what was happening before Sam opened his mouth.

"So what's up?" India asked casually. God Sam's hair was gorgeous. It was mussed up a bit from sitting in the theatre seats and it absolutely drove India mad.

"Not much." He laughed " So, India, I don't know if you've caught on yet...But I have feelings for you. Like, Real feelings. Like I wanna be with you feelings. And I've ignored them for a while and I saw Dean flirting with you and I knew I had to act fast if I didn't want him to take you away." Sam poured himself out to India, much like he did to Jess.

"Sam, I've had a crush on you since I first saw you in the alleyway. But I pushed it aside because I knew you'd never be into to me that way. And Dean was flirting with me? EW ew ew ewwwww. No way! He is more like a dad-slash-brother to me!There's no way in Hell I would date him!" India shivered when she said brother, but dealed. She had feelings for Sam, so strong that it shocked her. She had only known him for a short time, but she knew this was real.

"Glad to hear that!" Sam said, relieved. He pushed back the hair in her face and kissed her. Soft, than hard.

Their lips crashed into each others' and the intensity was burning like an inferno. India opened her mouth enough for Sam's tongue to slip through; tasting India for the first time thrilled Sam. This was the moment he had dreampt about for so many nights, and had planned out in so many different ways.

India could tell Sam was experienced. His tongue thrashed around hers in such a way that India knew that he had done this countless other times. She felt inexperienced, and confused. She had no idea what she was doing! She just followed his lead and did was felt right.

In no time, their time was up- Way past up. They were supposed to be home an hour ago. They had set up a curfew with Dean so he would know that we didn't get abducted by any thing that went bump in the night. He was going to be furious.

They reached the apartment complex and prepared for the worst. He hadn't called. It wasn't late enough for that yet. It was just 1:13 when they reached their room.

"And where were you two?" Dean looked half pissed and half concerned. "I was worried sick!I thought Crowley had gotten both of your asses! I called a million times!"

Oh, so he did call. They probably couldn't hear it over the sound of their make out session. But there was no way Sam was going to tell the truth. But India got a lie out before Sam could even start to think of one.

"Sorry, we turned off our phones for the movie and forgot to turn them back on. The time must have gotten away from us." And she put her best ' I'm sowy I did something wrong' face. It did the trick.

"Fine. But in the morning, the both of you will be doing the dishes as punishment. D'yall bring any beer back with you? We're out."

"No, sorry didn't think about it. Wait, I bought a twelve-pack yesterday night. How did we run out so fast?"

"Um..I don't know. I think it might have to do with...Nevermind. Y'all better hit the sack. Lots of dishes tomorrow." And Dean was off to bed.

The truth was about the beer, that while the two were on their date, Dean drowned his loss of India in Bud light. He couldn't believe that he had let his brother take India on a date. A fucking date. What, were they courting or some shit? Why didn't he just bang her or something and get over it. He was devastated. And drunk. 'Whoa, the rooms spinning. I need to sit for a minute' And Dean sat down on his bed and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! So Sam and India are sorta a couple now and maybe Castiel will be thrown into the mix!Dean gets a little** too** drunk and shit goes down! Rated M for sexual content and language. Don't own the boys but I do own India. She's mine!**

Dean dreampt of India all night long.

She appeared in one dream, as an adult. She was just as beautiful grown up as she was currently. She and Dean went to a park and had a picnic together. And it was lovely.

But he could only dream now. His younger brother had taken the girl of his dreams on a date and Dean could only dread on what was to come. India and Sam would probably end up sleeping together and possibly even get married. There was no hope for Dean. He decided to go into the kitchen and grab some coffee. He was hung over.

Dean drug himself into the kitchen and saw Sam and India having a 'fight'. They were playing, of course, and they were throwing soapy rags and bubbles at each other. He had forgotten that he had sentenced them both to dish duty. He was such a dumbass.

"Sorry to interrupt, need some grub. We got any pie?" Dean said cold heartedly.

"Oh, hey. No, actually, India and I were about to make a run to the store. Need anything?" Sam responded.

" than pie and beer, I'm good." Dean looked down and noticed that the new couple were now holding hands. Sick.

Dean poured a cup and coffee and headed back to the safety of his room. _God, they are annoying. They've had ONE date and they were already gooing over each other._And it made Dean want to the both of them.

Dean went the the side of his bed. He reached under it until he felt a box, containing his secret stash of test-sized wines and alcoholic beverages. He always took the ones they left in the hotel rooms, knowing it would be put to good use. He cracked up the first one and drank it in one sip. Today was going to be one long day.

"Hey!Wait for me!" India yelled after Sam as he raced down the aisles on a cart.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Sam slowed down for India to catch up. They were having a blast. India usually wasn't this out-going, she really felt comfortable around him now. Like the barrier between them was demolished.

_I just wished that me and Dean could get a long this well.._ India thought.

"Hey, okay, so I was thinking instead of going straight home, we could go for ice cream?" Sam said, batting his eyes at her trying his best to seduce her.

"Yeah sounds great except for-" Sam finished her sentence.

"Dean?Yeah...He was pretty pissed last night when I told him I was taking you out on a date."

"He knew it was a date before I did?" India playfully shoved Sam into the wall as the were shopping.

"Well I didn't know it either. I mean, I didn't know how it would all pan I'm really pleased at the it did." Sam flashed her his brightest smile.

"Me too. So I guess the ice cream could be considered as our second date?" India whispered in fear of others hearing.

"Yep, guess so. Haha..Its weird that we were both pushing a feelings away for each other and now we are going on our second date." Sam was so pleased being with India. This day was perfect and there wasn't anything that could change that.

_OHHhHHH...I'm really wasted right now. Damn I didn't know I could get drunk off of wine.._ Dean fumbled in his head. _And this is all that fucking India's fault...If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be like this._ He tried to convince himself that he hated India. Needless to say, it wasn't working. He slowly made his way out of his bed and over the his closet that was home to his colt. He managed to load three rounds into it and stick it into his pants.

_That Bitch is going to get it when she gets home.__** MY**__ home!_ Dean was seriously drunk. He had well over fifty wine testers and was about to fly off the handles. He was never one to get violent when drunk but this time was going to be completely different.

Dean stood at the door waiting for their arrival, the Colt pointed at the entrance. It wasn't long before they entered the apartment, unaware of Dean's secret stash, and almost dropped the ice cream in their hands.

"Sam move! Imma 'bout to take this bitch out!" Dean slurred.

"Whoa, Dean, are you okay? I think you've had a little bit too much to drink. Let's get you settled down. Why don't you hand me the Colt and I'll get you some pie." Sam tried to sooth Dean but to no avail.

"No! I've had enough of this bitch and I want her gone!She did this to me!She did! And now she's gonna pay." Dean looked behind Sam, at India, and took his aim. He cocked the Colt and Sam tackled him, making him misfire and launching a bullet that plunged into India's arm.

"Shit!" India yelped and nearly toppled over in pain. The Colt was a high caliber gun and would have easily killed her if it had made real contact.

"What the fuck, dude?! You shot India!" Sam slapped Dean across the face, and then jumping to his feet, Sam grabbed Dean by the collar and slammed him into the nearest wall. Sam jerked Dean off of the ground and started going to town on his face. He was able to grab the Colt and tossed it over safely onto the carpet. Dean was showing minimal signs of resistance so Sam stopped and grabbed his older brother's collar.

"What the fuck!?Why in the world would you do that to her?! She has never, ever done anything to you! You inflicted pain on her and that's not gonna could have KILLED her!"

That's when Dean finally snapped out of his haze and the full realization of the situation hit him. Hard.

Sam threw his brother down to rush to India's aid. She was bleeding severely and would need dozens of stitches.

"Oh my God, India how bad is it? Are you okay? I'm taking you to the hospital right now." Sam began to pick India up when she finally spoke up.

"Sam I'm fine. Now put me down, I'm not a baby." She snapped. But Sam didn't put her down. He carried her into their room and placed her on his bed." Man, it seems that I'm always bleeding in your bed." India managed a laugh.

_God. I'm going to murder Dean for this. I know she's pulling a brave face for me. This is probably a lot worse than she's leading on._ Sam thought to himself. _Man, she's even beautiful when she's wounded._ He kissed her head and started to walk out the door. He ran into Dean who was leaning against the door frame, watching. He was sobering up but Sam still didn't want him near her.

"I want to talk to her." Dean demanded. He looked like he had been crying.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you in there. Now get your drunk ass outta here!" Sam screamed at his older showed no mercy towards Dean. He was simply outraged.

"Please. I need to talk to her."

"Fine. But if you so much as touch a hair on her head, God so help me-"

"I'm not going to touch her. Now go get her stitches ready."

He walked into the room but stopped dead in his tracks. She had already turned a ghostly pale white color instead of her deep,southern tan. She was glistening with sweat and her breathing was labored. She wasn't in good shape. She had already bled through the blankets and most likely the mattress.

"Sam!Hurry! She's sweating like a pig!" Dean shouted at Sam. He had no idea a shot to the arm could cause so much damage. She needed to go to the hospital."India, hey sweetheart. Look I'm sorry I got upset earlier but we need to get you to the hospital." Dean soothingly whispered to India as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

"No...I need...to...to stay...here" India was barely able to mutter her words and the breath in between was short and shallow. But what would they say happened to her? There was no way he could say he shot her and if he lied and said she was shot by some stranger they were sure to launch an investigation. And to add to the mess, she was a missing person of six years. There was no way they could take her to the emergency room without being questioned. They needed Castiel. But neither of the boys had seen Cas in nearly a year. But this was urgent.

Sam crashed into the room and at the sight of India, he dropped all of his medical tools and ran over to her side.

"Oh my God, we need to get her to the hospital!" Sam looked horrified and Dean wanted to cry for the both of them. If he didn't do something soon, India would die.

"And tell them what?," Dean looked at Sam. He was crying now, " We need to call Cas. He's the only one who we trust that can save her. Go get the candles and shit. Now!" Sam wasn't the only one hysterical now. Dean had caused this and he couldn't live knowing that he murdered his brother's girlfriend.

Especially after what happened to Jess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cas has entered the building! This one's kinda short, but chalk-filled with drama! If you've read this far, you're too invested to not find out what happens! Please favorite this story and send reviews! Don't own the boys or Cas but I DO own India. ENJOY!:P**

Sam rushed back to Dean; He had all the supplies necessary to signal Castiel from..From where ever angels go to hide.

Dean set up the candles, bowls, and miscellaneous supplies to summon India's only hope of both arms.

"Damn it, Cas! I need you right now!" Dean cursed at the failing attempt to call Castiel. He repeated the process over and over; chanting until his jaw was aching.

He was completely at fault here. This was his fault and no one else's. He had to fix this or Sam would never forgive them. He would most likely leave for Standford again, or maybe just give up. Give up and leave Dean here all alone..

But Dean couldn't afford to think like that. He chanted in enchorian with all of his might. He poured every ounce of his being into his chantings. But to no avail.

He turned and looked at Sam but he wouldn't meet Dean's glazed gaze. Castiel wasn't going to show and India wasn't going to make it through the night.

"Cas, you've always lived in my ass but when I need you, you decide to go and stick your head up your's." Dean shouted into the air. He decided to give it one last shot. He grabbed the crumpled piece of paper and began to scream the enchorian words up into the ceiling, slicing the atmosphere around him.

He screamed until he was cut off by the sound of beating wings. The candles were blown out and a confused Castiel stood in place of the flames.

"Dean, what has gotten you so desperate for my company?" Castiel focused in on Dean, unaware of the events that had taken place hours before.

Cas looked over to the bed, horrified, but not at the blood but by the lump of unconscious flesh.

"What's this?" Castiel gestured to India.

"Cas, please we need your help. She's not gonna make it. Can you please do...What ever you do and help her?" Sam pleaded the angel.

"Well, of course." He answered as if he was unaware of the urgency that filled Sam's voice.

Castiel walked- more like hovered- over to the bedside and placed a single finger on the center of India's forehead. In moments, she gasped, and she was back to the land of the living.

"What...the hell?" India looked up at the three men peering over her. She lifted up her previously injured arm. "I'm good? I'm alive?" India was shocked. She just knew she was going to die.

_She was at her farm, back home, with her little brother. They were feeding their goats, as usual. _

_"Hey, look! Sheila's playing with that ball!" He shouted in amusement. He was always so happy- something India envied. _

_"Connor, she's a goat. What else is she to do all day?" India messed with him. India loved her goats, chickens, and donkey. It was her idea to get all the animals and she took care of all of them. With the occasional assistance from Connor. _

_"Well, If I was a goat, I would do all sorts 'a things!" Connor said in all seriousness. _

_"Like?" _

_"Well... I would...Well I would do goat things!" Connor pushed India into the pile of hay nearby._

_"Kids!Soups on!" Their father yelled down the hill from the house. _

_"Beat 'ya there!" India shoved Connor down to get a head start- not like she needed it. _

_As she closed in on the house, everything started to blur. Scenes from past events flew by. As she crossed the threshold, she woke up in the Winchesters' apartment with another man staring down at her._

"What's this?" Castiel repeated.

"This, is India. She's Sam's girlfriend." Dean said.

Dean took Cas into her bedroom and filled him in. On everything

"So you shot her in the arm with a high caliber gun because you love her?" Castiel asked. "You have strange ways of expressing your attraction to her. How did she react?"

"Not good. She nearly bled to death. Just because I was being a jealous bitch." Dean admitted, disgusted with himself.

"Oh. I see. And you still have feelings for her?"

"Yea..That's the real shit part of it. I mean did you see her? She's sexy as fuck and you should see her in action! She's kickass, man." Dean raved about India for well over thirty minutes. Castiel said that he got the gist of it and cut him off.

"Hey, are you okay?Do you need anything? We have pie and..I could run to the store if you want something. Or we could rent a movie-" Sam rambled on and on.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little sore, but I'll get over that. Who was that guy that was staring at me?" India asked.

"Castiel? He's an angel but we call him Cas. He's like Dean's bestfriend and he was missing for a while...But I guess he's back!He healed you."

"An angel?And he's Dean's friend?" India joked.

"Yea..He said he was really sorry about the whole shooting you thing.." Sam said sheepishly.

"I know he is. He was drunk and beer makes you do stupid stuff. I'm not mad at him.."

"Really?India, he shot you for God's sake. Are you sure you're not a little mad?"

"Yea, sure. I'm more worried about what he said though. He said it was my fault that he was like that.. Did I do something?" India looked horrified that she could have done something to upset Dean.

"No. He's just jealous. That's it. All you did was be beautiful." Sam said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed India full-on. He was so relieved that she was okay and that she wasn't even mad at Dean. She was truly amazing.

"Do you think she'll talk to me?" Dean asked Sam. Sam was preparing her a bowl of cereal in the kitchen.

"Yea. She said she wasn't mad, just worried. You better be thankful for that because she could whip your ass in a heartbeat." Sam laughed.

"Is she supernatural? There is something off about her.. And I can not place it." Cas said. He couldn't place it, but she was almost angelic. She had the shimmering glow around her that made Cas suspicious.

" Is it because she's super hot and likes Sam? I've wondered that myself." Dean joked. "Hey I'll take that to her." Dean said and grabbed the bowl out of Sam's hands.

"Hey, kiddo, here 'ya go."

"Thanks. I'm not mad." India said, reading Dean's mind.

"Really? If Sam shot me, I'd be pissed." Dean managed a laugh. India Winced as she reached for the bowl. God, he hated to know that he had caused her pain. It was worse than any torture than you could preform.

"I was just wondering what you meant when you said it was my fault?" India asked, staring through his eyes into his soul.

" I..I.. I didn't mean anything by that. Drunk me does stupid things sometimes..Hahha.." Dean lied, not very convincingly though.

"Bullshit. You don't just go around saying it was someone's fault then shot 'em in the arm. Tell me what was up." India demanded. Dean sighed and went over to close the door. This was a good time as any to come clean.

"India.. When I saw you in that alley way, my heart stopped. Not because you were really young and fighting a leviathan, but because you were gorgeous. I killed it because I wanted to impress you, not because it was my job. I feel really dumb saying this, but I have a crush on you and it kills me to see you with Sam everyday." Dean said, pouring his feelings into it. When else could he say that shit to her?

"Oh my god...," She whispered under her breath, " Dean, I'm sorry I don't feel the same for you. I really like Sam and I think he likes me back. But you deserve more than me, I'm not good enough for Sam but he doesn't seem to think that. You will find someone way better and she'll like you back. You're just too old for me, you're like a brother...Or father figure to me. Or bestfriend. I love you just not in the...Sexual way." India tried to give him the best pep-talk she could. Sam had hinted at his brother falling for her, but she didn't think it was true.

"Yea..Whatever." Dean said and left the bedside.

Dean entered the kitchen like a hurricane; He bolted through, into his room, only grabbing his jacket, wallet, and car keys.

"Gotta case. See you in a week." And left their apartment.

"Should we not see about that?" Castiel asked innocently.

"Nah. He's being a pussy." Sam said. He was actually really worried but didn't want to alarm Cas..

India was soon running out of the door, chasing Dean, while clutching her arm to her side.

"That, we should see about." Sam said and now he was out of the door.


End file.
